


Regulus

by breepers_creepers



Series: Asterism [9]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Lodestar AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22066795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breepers_creepers/pseuds/breepers_creepers
Summary: Jazz becomes suspicious.
Series: Asterism [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586794
Kudos: 24





	Regulus

Something was up with Sam and Tucker.

Jazz hadn't talked to them since the funeral, but she had kept an eye out for them. Call it her psychologist brain, but she knew they didn't have anyone to talk to except each other, especially Sam, who refused to talk to her parents. She kept waiting for them to breakdown, and for a while, it seemed like they were headed there. Then they headed into school one Monday morning, completely fine.

Everything Jazz knew about grief and mourning - and she had read up on it a lot since the accident - said that something was wrong. They shouldn't be acting this way. They should still be going through the seven stages of grief, not completely past it.

Hell, Jazz was still struggling with acceptance. She had stopped searching for Danny, but she couldn't help the hope that he'd show up one day. If she, with all her knowledge and self-therapy, couldn't deal with the situation, how could two teens with no support system?

Yes, something was definitely wrong, and Jazz wanted to know what.

So she began to watch them even closer, and she noticed something very odd.

Sam and Tucker would frequently hold conversations in which they pretended there was a third person. It had been so confusing the first time she saw it, that she almost convinced herself there _was_ a third person, speaking quietly just out of sight. But then she saw it again, in the lunchroom, where no one else was close enough to talk to them. Sam would say something, they would pause, then Tucker would reply to a completely different sentence. They would even randomly laugh at nothing.

Apparently Jazz wasn't the only one to notice. She saw Mr. Lancer watching them whenever he could, often frowning. Jazz assumed he was as confused as she was.

After a few days of witnessing this odd phenomena, Jazz realized what they were doing.

Sam and Tucker were talking to Danny. They didn't seem to care that he wasn't there. They simply pretended he was, and they seemed to be feeding each other's delusions.

It was all very concerning, but Jazz wasn't sure how to confront them about it. She turned to her books, pushing away her own grief in order to help them with theirs, and she began to make a plan.

Finally, after a week, she approached them in the cafeteria. Jazz slid onto the bench across from them, vaguely noting the chill in the air, and plopped a binder onto the table.

Sam and Tucker stared at her silently, confused.

Jazz took a deep breath. This would be her first time dealing with something like this, but by damn if she wasn't going to do it well. For Danny's sake, if nothing else. She opened her mouth -

And the door to the kitchen exploded outwards.

**Author's Note:**

> ehhh, not my best. oh well


End file.
